


wake up the dawn.

by doohans



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doohans/pseuds/doohans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perspective of the lieutenant commanders sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wake up the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_georgia_peach (the_company_of_thorin)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweet_georgia_peach+%28the_company_of_thorin%29).



> fluff prompt in my ask, woop.

Starfleet regulated beds are bigger than the average twin sized mattress but smaller than a junior bed. The only bed that’s bigger than everyone else’s is in fact: Kirk’s (but that’s because he’s the captain). Starfleet also murmurs ‘You’re not allowed to sleep in another’s quarters’ but Kirk yells that you can do whatever, just be sure to keep the volume down. After he started the rule and after Montgomery and Leonard became an ‘item’, they found themselves sleeping in the other’s cabin. Just because you’re lieutenant commanders doesn't mean you’re entitled to a king sized bed, but Monty doesn't mind. The size of the bed doesn't matter as long as you can be as close to your partner.

They sleep tangled in each other and more than often, Len would wake up and find Monty’s elbow pressed into his side.

Len likes to hog the bed and Monty usually ends up beside the wall or on the edge: the Scotsman doesn't mind. Sometimes he’ll end up pressed against the wall or have Len’s arm slung around his waist—preventing him from falling off and landing on the floor. Its not comfortable sometimes and more than often small whines will escape Scott’s mouth; pleading for his best friend to move over and actually share the bed or let him sling himself over his back (they've done that several times—mainly after sex, where they’re bare and pressed against each other; pressing kisses to the shoulder blades and murmuring faint professions of love—and it doesn't bother them).

Sometimes they’ll wake up perfectly symmetrical to each other; arms over the other’s back and rubbing it.

Regardless, sharing a bed with Leonard McCoy is a difficult thing. The man is stubborn and when he refuses to sleep despite his obvious struggles, it makes it impossible. Sometimes they’ll bring up the holo screen, watch a few episodes and more than often Leonard has his face pressed into Montgomery’s shoulder, a light snore escaping his lips. It makes it difficult to try and position Len and more than often Monty will just pull Len on top of him, petting his hair and dozing off.

After a mission gone wrong, or even after they take a few years just to breathe before heading back to Starfleet—becoming Admiral McCoy and Captain Scott—Monty will find himself being squeezed a little too much. It’s suffocating but when he looks down to see Leonard McCoy (who clings to him and is sweaty because he’s in a panicked state), Monty doesn't push him away. He knows that the man of metaphors, bourbon blood and heart that was the most pure out of everyone, becomes vulnerable after he’s sleeping. He thinks he’s not worth it or that he might lose Monty, and Monty can’t push him away.

"Len, Len, it’s okay. It’s okay, you’re okay—Monty’s got you." Scott would whisper, rubbing his back; trying to console in the best way he knew how.

And sometimes when Monty would have the occasional bad dream, he’d bury his face in whatever part of Len he was closest to and the sweet kisses that were peppered onto his face would be enough to bring him out of it. He’d still cling to Len like he was his life support and that would be the best way to describe it.

Whenever they’d get into small fights where they’d fight for days on end without speaking a word to each other, Monty would climb into his bed and he’d just try to ignore the fact that the bed is so cold without an extra body there. Someone so warm that you don’t even need blankets sometimes because you can just lay there and he’ll match you, he’ll just lay there and bury his face into your neck while holding the lower part of your belly.

See, Starfleet may have their fancy regulations but no one wants to sleep alone. Not now, not ever. Which is why the theorist and doctor always put aside the fight and sleep. Even if it’s just for the night.


End file.
